


I will see you again

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Happy Ending, Heaven, Sad, but like also very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: It happened terrifyingly fast and horrifyingly slowly all at the same time. One moment the pair was driving down the dimly lit highway, talking about pets and allergies, the next the car was hit from behind and thrown forward down the hill, rolling all the way, until suddenly, everything stopped.





	I will see you again

It happened terrifyingly fast and horrifyingly slowly all at the same time. One moment the pair was driving down the dimly lit highway, talking about pets and allergies, the next the car was hit from behind and thrown forward down the hill, rolling all the way, until suddenly, everything stopped. 

Tasha regretted everything the moment the truck hit their car. She held her breath as the car flipped over and over, the sound of crushing metal and shattering glass following with every turn. She shut her eyes instinctually, pain searing throughout her whole body. For a moment, she thought it would never end, but it did. They landed on the drivers side of the car, held up by a tree at the bottom of the hill. A few seconds after they stopped, Tasha opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Patterson’s limp body hanging from her seat, held up by her seatbelt. Tasha then looked at herself, her body covered in blood, but whether it was hers or Patterson’s she couldn’t tell. She reached out to take Patterson’s hand as the sound of sirens started in the distance, and then she too, lost consciousness in the dark interior of the car. 

When Tasha next awoke, she was in a bright white hospital room, her arm in a cast and multiple other bandages on her arm. There were three chairs sat around her bed, and though they were all empty, she could tell who had sat in each one. Suddenly, the Latina felt a sharp pain in her chest, as if someone was sticking a knife right into her heart. In an instant she knew what was happening. She ripped of the monitors keeping track of her vitals and left the room hastily, something in her telling her exactly where to go. She walked for a few minutes before she got to a door not unlike the one to her own room. She opened the door and walked in, seeing Reade, Weller, and Jane sitting in a semi circle around Patterson’s hospital bed. She stood there a moment, not knowing what to do or really how she got there, before Jane saw her and came over to her and gave her a hug. “I’m so sorry, Tasha,” Jane said gently, leading her over to an empty chair next to Patterson’s bed. That was when she realized what was happening. Her best friend was dying. She reached out robotically and took Patterson’s pale hand in her own, basically zoning out as Jane and Reade talked behind her. She sat there awhile, long enough for the others to stop trying to engage her. She wanted every moment spent with Patterson to last longer, but they wouldn’t. All too soon, the once steady beeping of the blonde’s heart monitor ceased, replaced instead by one long tone, and a straight line. “I love you,” Tasha said quietly as doctors rushed in and the remaining members of her team ushered her back to her own room.

Tasha was dismissed from the hospital shortly after the accident. She had Reade and Kurt pack up all of her stuff from her and Patterson’s apartment and move it to a smaller one, one fit for someone who had just lost their best friend. Tasha blamed herself a million different ways for the accident, and prayed everyday that Patterson had gone to a better place. She lived another fifty years on her own until she died from natural causes on Patterson’s birthday. She was happy for death. She didn’t have to be alone anymore. She went to sleep the night of her death looking forward to whatever came next.

She awoke in a bright room, the light hurting her eyes. She quickly shielded her eyes as she slowly tried to open them. She heard a light laugh and then a familiar voice. “It’s bright isn’t it? I did the same thing when I first got here. But you’re lucky. Everyone’s here to greet you.” As her eyes adjusted, Tasha began to make out the shape of a person sitting on the bed she was currently laid in. She shut her eyes again, then rubbed them. As the person started to speak again, she recognized the voice. It was her favorite voice, one she hadn’t heard in many years. “Patterson?” she asked, sitting herself up in the bed. The blonde beamed at her, “I’ve missed you so much.” Tasha leaned closer to her, cupping Patterson’s face in her hands, “I missed you too,” she whispered, then kissed Patterson firmly, the kiss mirroring one a war wife would have given a husband returning from deployment. As the two broke apart, Patterson smiled again, “Welcome home Tash. Welcome to heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a poll on my instagram (@zatterson) to see which fic to do and this one came in second. That said, the other fic is taking longer than anticipated so I decided to upload this one to post something for you guys. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
